Ruby
Ruby is the Young OviRaptor supporting character of the Don Bluth's 2007 television series “The Land Before Time (TV Series)”. Couples Chomper (Boyfriend) Roles She Played Uniqua in The Backyardigans (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Cecilia Nuthatch in Were Back: A Kid Story She Played Queen Uberta in The Teen White Bat She Played Queen Uberta in The Bo Peep Princess She Played Rita in Skye, Everest and Company She Played Gabi In Shenzi Landing She Played Big Mama in The Sponge and the Hyena She Played Fly in Dahlia (Babe) She Played Dahlia in Angry Pet Animals Tamy She Played Percy in Shenzihontanas She (Along with Roxie) Played Bubble Puppy In Bubble Guppies (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She played Dora in Ruby the Explorer and Ruby and the Lost City of Gold She Played Miss Spider In Cera and the Giant Peach She played Violet In The Incredibles (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Shenzi In The Wallaby King She Played Tinkerbell in Steve Pan She Played Lady Kluck In Banzai Hood She Played Miss Spider In Tara and the Giant Peach She Played Dusty In Handy Beck She Played Bruno In DJella She Played Abu in Geneladdin She Played Ladybug in Kiyoshi and the Giant Peach She Played Crysta in DinoGully: The Last Valley She Played Terk in Derekzan She Played Hero in Torilina She Played Elsa In Were Back: A Pet Story She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Emoji She Played Queen Uberta in The Arabian Princess Emoji She Played Magic Carpet in Diegoladdin Marquez She Played Sultan in Beauty and the Two Tailed Fox She Played Boots In Norah the Explorer She Played Teodora In Legend Quest (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Gnatty In Akikolina She Played Georgette in Ella and Company She Played Bridget In An Horse Tail She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Blue Bull She Played Rouge in Chase X She Played Wardrobe in Beauty and the Radio She Played Shenzi in The Ogre King (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Cosmo in Gumby X She Played Blanky in The Brave Little Ogre She Played Baby Bug in Rougelina She Played Georgette in Jean Bob and Company She Played Human Mrs. Potts in Woodmouse and the ??? She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Oko She Played Vanessa in The Little Ogre She Played Abu in Shaneladdin She Played Shenzi in The Shane King She Played Abigail In Once Upon A Farm She Played Cream in Mr. Salt X She Played Georgette in Fergus, Farkle, Felicia and Company She Played Big Mama in The Blonde Cat and the Vampire Rabbit She Played Flo In All Pet Animals Go To Heaven She Played Bridgette in The Indigo Rainbow Ranger Pink Triceratops She Played Flounder In The Little Tori She Played Fuli in The Longneck Guard She Played Glowworm in Maroshi and the Giant Peach She Played Rita in Bunny Bow and Company She Played Queen Uberta In The Green Rainbow Ranger Bulldog Pup She Played Human Chip in Ogre and the James She Played Magi Lune in ???: The Last ??? She Played Max in The Little Hunter She Played ??? In PINY: Insititue of New York (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Shenzi in The Reindeer King She Played ??? in Odette Landing She Played Georgette in ??? and Company She Played Flora In Winx Pets She Played ??? In Creature Story Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Singing characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Happy Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Nice Characters Category:Ruby X Chomper Category:Chomper X Ruby Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends Category:Pink Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Universal Characters